


Let me undress you

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Children, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Golden Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Kinks, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, My First Smut, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: John morrison looked sexy this past Monday and the Monday before I think this new hairstyle looks great on him and I couldn't help it but got me  crazy when drew looked at him and I fangirled my way into this fic.Hope you enjoy and comment leave a kudos to keep a writer inspired.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro
Kudos: 2





	Let me undress you

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut .... Remember it's just for fun we not getting paid but kudos please.
> 
> I just love john's hairstyle it' remind me of the one beyonce used to do a long time ago.

Fuck you look sexy " said drew in his locker room backstage, john blushed " daddy likes my new looks?" He asked innocently.

Drew kissed his neck and john giggled. " Baby I want you to fuck me right now just before your match with miz" he said ,drew chuckled ohh ! As much as I would like to look at you out there knowing very well that you have my juice coming out of your ass I think I have something better" said drew opening his bag and john bit his lip when he saw what was on Drew's hand " a butt plug" he asked making drew nod.

Now I want to you in my favorite position" ordered drew. John obeyed and got on all fours on the couch and drew applied lube on the plug and started to open up john he loved john's ass it was perfect for him they have a five year old and a three year old together and john's body still drives him crazy he inserted the butt plug john couldn't bite back his moan.

Ohh! Daddy fuck" john moaned softly and john turned him so he was on his back and kissed him." You're such a possessive psycho path" joked john.

You love me like that" said drew kissing his lips and helping john up. " Fuck baby how am I gonna concentrate on my match mad my sagment with Bobby knowing very well that you a plug up your gorgeous ass" he asked spanking john's ass.

John was disturbed by a knock on the door bit back his moan.

John you and miz are on in two and drew in five" he said and walked away.john giggled and got on his toes to his his husband" see you out there" he said receiving a slap from drew. He opened the door and looked over his shoulder" I love you " he whispered.

Drew smiled " I love you and that ass too" john shut the door with a chuckle.

I can't believe you had that plug the whole night baby you deserve an award for your good behavior you make daddy proud". John gave drew a sloppy kiss before they had finn and austin they were worried about john calling drew daddy since they about to be parents, but they found out it was even sexier after realizing that knowing that drew was a dad it made things even kinkier.

Daddy ain't you glad the boys are at my mom's ?" Asked John. 

Yeah! " Said drew leaning towards john's ear" fuck baby you nearly got me fired last night watching you out there knowing that you have a plug up your ass" whispered drew deductively making john moan .

Daddy watching you walk down the isle made me wanna strip naked and have you fuck me sensesly" moaned john.

Fuck baby I wanted to take your clothes off and make you scream my name in ten different languages" whispered drew... John licked his lips.

I wanted to fuck you in the ring wanted to take you apart in there and have you fuck my mouth while I lay on the ring with you sitting on my face" said drew making john let out a moan.

Daddy I think I'm ready for you to fuck me in our ring in the backyard I want our neighbors to see me scream for your dick " moaned john giving drew another sloppy kiss.

Fuck baby I'm gonna fuck you all ways through out the ring " said drew .

The couple stepped outside and drew started to kiss john taking off his shirt " baby this hairstyle is fucken sexy it brings out your gorgeous eyes fuck I love you every bit of you" he finished with a kiss on john's hair.

Daddy take me apart please " begged john .

You can't wait for daddy's dick can you ?" Mocked drew.

Ahh! John moaned when drew pulled his pants off and carried him into their home ring" baby I'm gonna fuck you on this ropes" said drew.

Where do you want me daddy on the ring daddy ?" On the top rope, bottom rope or middle rope ?" Asked John tone full of seduction.

Let's start with you on the top rope on all fours with me eating that ass out" .... John felt a shiver go down his throat. Mmm!!! " Moaned john.

Fuck daddy!" John exclaimed getting on all fours holding on to the top rope he moaned loud when drew put his tongue inside his hole... daddy please..." I want you to ..." John moaned his head shortup when his husband's cock touched his entrance " baby touch the second rope for daddy " instructed drew.

John did as told he held on to the second rope and screamed as soon as drew touched his prostate.daddy harder spank me daddy spank your naughty little boy " said john drew smirked look at you begging for daddy's hand " he said.

Drew removed his member and pulled john up he layed on the floor in the middle of the ring john sat on his husband's chest and and moaned as drew swallowed his whole member." John moaned and threw his head back ." Fuck my mouth baby fuck your daddy's mouth" Drew's words send vibrations into john's body.

Daddy I'm close " said john.

Drew popped john's member with a pop!" I want to ride you ride you daddy holding on to the ropes" said john shyly.

Drew kissed him and laid back down and john looked to the ropes and held on to them while he settled down on to Drew's member, he opened his eyes and saw that their noisy neighbors curtains were open it meant they could see them under the light of the stars he smirked and held on tight as he rode his husband " scream loud baby scream loud for daddy. " Said drew.john screams could put porn stars to shame.

John came so hard that his juice was all over drew's feet and turned them so that john was laid out in the middle of the ring and pounded into him hard until he spill inside his husband.

I love yous were shared between kisses, john Chuckled" what is so funny?" Asked drew.

We had company" he said.

Really!" Asked drew.

The tombsons's curtains were open the whole time " said john " don't be surprised if we get a call from vince about a sex tape" he said.

I would sue her ass" said drew making john laugh.

John loved this man they have two kids and have been together for 12 years on wrestlemania they will be celebrating their 12 years anniversary they decided they were ready to start a family eight years ago and john doesn't regret sercrifcing his career for his marriage at all.

Stop thinking " teased drew.

John smiled it's getting chilly let's go in and take a shower get some sleep seven o'clock tomorrow our boys are coming home we gonna have a house full of hyper boys" said drew.

They got up and went upstairs to take a shower picking up their clothes not even bothering to put them on its their property after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment kudos... I'm thinking chapters what do you think??? Honestly.


End file.
